Will Smith Fresh Prince
by Sushy
Summary: Just a normal life on BelAir...or not... :P anyway just R&R.
1. Binky

A/N – My first story about one of my favorite TV Shows, Prince of Bel-Air! Just a 'normal' day on the Banks Residence…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, never met them (hope to someday) and don't own the show.

Will: Yo' Carlton I told you already…

Carlton: Oh come on will, please explain it to me. You weren't clear!

They get into the house; Carlton apparently is begging Will to tell him something. How to get a girl maybe? Anyway, Will starts to make a sandwich while Carlton follows him around.

Aunt Viviane: Hey kids! How was your day at school?

Will: It was good Aunt Viv', how are you?

Carlton: Hi Mom…

A.V: Aw Carlton honey what's the matter?

Carlton: Will won't tell me why can't I go out with him and Jazz tomorrow night and score some honeys…

A.V: I'm sure Will has a very good reason…

Will: Yeah, cuz we want them to come towards us, not away from us!

Carlton: I'm not a woman repeler!

Will: When was the last time you was in a room with a girl that wasn't more than 5meters away from you??!

Carlton: That's not fair, you know we're in an all boys school!

Will: Hey I'm on the same school as you and last night I was in bed with 5-

Aunt Viv' started to glare at Will

Will: …with 5 pictures of pretty girls … on my nightstand…

Carlton: Well thanks a lot Will…

Goes away with his head down.

A.V: Now do you need to be so mean to your cousin?

Will: Now come on Aunt Viv'… You know Carlton is impossible around girls!

A.V: But you have to give your cousin a chance…

She leaves the room leaving Will to his thoughts (that's a funny one.)

Will: To take Carlton, not have girls but be nice to your cousin… To not take Carlton, have girls and not come back home until 6 a.m. ….? Well…I guess I gotta do what I gotta do.

------Later------

Uncle Philipp: WILL!!!! ITS 6 A.M. IN THE MORNING WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING INTO THE HOUSE???

------Next Morning-----

Ashley: Hilary, I need you to help me.

Hilary: Say no more Ash! What is it?? You need fashion advice??

Ashley: No…I need you to help me with my room. I told Mom I was going to clean it but I totally forgot! You have to help me!

Hilary: What? I'm not cleaning your room…Go ask Geoffrey!

Ashley: -moans- Geoffrey! Can you help me clean my room?

Geoffrey: Why Ms. Ashley, I cleaned it this morning!

Ashley: I know… But I need to clean it again…

Geoffrey: Oh well… I'm not but a humble servant, I'll get right to it.

Ashley: Thanks!

Will: Yo G' what up?? Hey did you clean my lucky drawers??

G' : Yes Master William, they are in your bedroom.

He leaves the room and goes clean Ashley's room.

Will: Hey any of you wanna come and help me wax my ride??

Ashley: Oh sorry Will, can't… I have to ahm…go…see if it's raining!!

Hilary: I just don't want to…

Carlton comes in.

Will: Hey Carlton wanna come help me with my ride?

Carlton: No, I'm probably too much of a loser to do that…

Will: Come on you're not still mad at yesterday are you…??

Carlton: Yes I am Will! You never let me do anything with you and your friends! I'd let you hang out with my friends!

Will: That's ok you can have your hand puppet all to yourself…

Carlton: Don't be saying that about Binky!!!!

Hilary: Your hand puppet creeps me out Carlton...

Carlton: Why?? Because I'm too old to enjoy the pleasures I once had as a child?? We are never too old to remember our past times! All our best memories come from when we were small!

Will: Yeah and because Carlton is STILL small, he has Binky.

Hilary: It's not because of that… It's because it has those horrible clothes on it. Poor guy should wear something a little more fashion…

Carlton: Fine, you can all make fun of me… I'm leaving!

Will: Tell Binky I said hi!!

Uncle Philipp: Kids, come here!! I have something important to tell you!

Will: You're going on a diet?????

Unce Phil: …

Hilary: You're going to win more money daddy???!!!

Uncle Phil: …No, no diet and no more money…

Carlton: Did you meet President Bush and he told you I can be the next President???

Uncle Phil: No son I did not meet President Bush thank God…

Ashley: Are you going to buy me a poney???

Geoffrey: Am I getting a raise sir??

Aunt Viv': Are you buying me a new car??

Jazz: Am I allowed to be in here without you throwing me out???

…

Jazz: AAAAAAAAAHHH –gets thrown out of the house-

Uncle Philipp: Will you please make me finish?? These news are important but for me!

Will: You' sayin' we finally have a Pizza Hut on the garage???

Uncle Phil': NO! The big news is…

A/N – aaaah find out later:P he he. I'll only tell you if I get good reviews on this one. Read and Review!!!


	2. Superior Court Judge

**A/N** – So what could be the big news?... :P he he he…

**Disclaimer**: The same as the story before…don't own characters, don't own the show blablabla :P I pretty much don't have anything…sniff..

* * *

Uncle Phil: The big news is…I'm quitting my job!

_-All gasp-_

Hilary: What??? Daddy you can't do that!!!! How are you going to give me money??

Ashley: No daddy, how are you going to buy me a poney??

Geoffrey: There goes my raise!...

Aunt Viv': And what about my car??

Will: No pizza hut?

Carlton: I can't be President with a poor father!...Think of the shame!!

Uncle Phil: Will you all shut up??... I'm quitting my job because I found something that's better for me to do… Something where I can use my strength in!

Will: Summo wrestlin'?

Uncle Phil: MENTAL Strenght Will!

Aunt Viv': Honey what will you be doing??

Uncle Phil: I'm going to become…Superior Court Judge!

_-All cheer-_

Hilary: But that means more money Daddy!!! Woooo I'm going to go and do some shopping right now!

Aunt Viv': That's wonderful! How did you get that job??

Uncle Phil: Well I talked to some people and they all thought I'm the right man to sit and do justice!

Will: I think they all just want u to sit on the bench instead of sitting on them' criminals…

Uncle Phil: One more joke Will and you're grounded!

Carlton: Dad I think it's wonderful! Now, as a superior court judge, will you have connections with important people?

Uncle Phil: Yes Carlton if I meet Bush I'll introduce you to him…

Carlton: Oh great dad thanks!! I'm gonna go and tell Binky!!

Will: No I think it's cool ur new job and all Uncle Phil'! Congratulations!

Uncle Phil: You're still grounded for coming home at 6a.m.

Will: Damn it!

_-leaves the room with Ashley, Leaving Aunt Viv' and Uncle Phil alone-_

Aunt Viv': Well I like it… What do you say me and Mr. Judge jump to the Jacuzzi?...

-_looks seductively at him-_

Uncle Phil: I say court dismissed!!!

_-he picks her up and go off to the Jacuzzi-_

**------Next Morning------**

Will: Hey yo hey judge!!! And how are you today??

Uncle Phil: What do you want Will? Don't ruin this for me I had a perfect night…

Will: Yeah I know my room is next to yours. Anyway I just wanted to tell you …I need your help.

Uncle Phil: What did you do this time????

Will: No chill' out Uncle Phil. I didn't do anything; it was this dude that did it to me…

Uncle Phil: What happened?

Will: well you see, me and my posse a few nights ago were really hittin' it on! And then, she's all like 'oh baby come to crib' and I mean I can't resist them humps you know what I'm sayin'? …

Uncle Phil: he he Word!

Will: Well then, things went on and I left her house a bit late, wasn't gonna stop that in the middle was I?

Uncle Phil: So let's say…you came back like…6a.m?

Will: How did you know??? Wow you're the most intelligent man there is Uncle Phil! Anyway, dis guy, dis … lawyer…he grounded me! Now you, as a superior court judge, can you do anything about it?

Uncle Phil: Of course I can Will.

Will: Oh great thanks Uncle Phil!

Uncle Phil: You're grounded for two weeks!

Will: What??? I got a Lakers Game this Saturday Night!!

Uncle Phil: Well you should have thought of that before you messed with your posse's humps and MY curfew…

_-crowd wooooos-_

Will: Bxxxxx Well you… I… I'm gonna… Do nothing before your big vein pops out.

Hilary _–that comes right in_- : Daddy can I borrow £500?

Will: Not now Hilary, the big vein in his forehead is about to explode.

Hilary: Oh it's when his eye starts twitching that the problem begins.

_-Uncle Phil's eye starts twitching-_

Will : Ruuuuuuuuuuun

Hilary: Not too fast I have my Prada shoes on!!!

**-----Later------**

Ashley: Geoffrey, can you help me with my homework?

Geoffrey: Of course Ms Ashley, what are you studying??

Ashley: Immigration.

Geoffrey: I'm sorry, mine never came through…

Carlton: Good morning everyone!!

Will: Why so glum chum'?

Carlton: Well it's a good day for me!

Will: What Binky been telling you jokes all night? Said he woooooved u?

Carlton: No and please stop making fun of my hand puppet.

Ashley: Well he has a point there… I'm younger than you and I don't have a hand puppet…

Carlton: You have no friends either!

Will: If she has more than one, she has more than you do…

Aunt Viv': Kids stop fighting and let's watch the television! Your father is going to be on it! They're interviewing him.

_-They all sit on the sofa-_

* * *

**A/N**- I think later on they'll manage to ruin Uncle Phil's career…What do you think:P R&R!! 


End file.
